Honami Ichinose/Relationships
Honami is a sweet girl who has made friends with many people including those of other classes. Her kindness and beauty have earned her immense popularity and she is greatly admired by those in the school. These are the known relationships she has made over the series. Class-B Chihiro Shiranami Chihiro is a classmate and friend of Honami who unknown to her harbored romantic feelings for her. In Episode 4, Chihiro hugged Honami after the class scored well on their recent quiz and was happy to be in the same class as Honami, who was just as happy in return. Chihiro later wrote a love letter to confess her feelings to Honami but the latter did not reciprocate these feelings and had no idea of how to handle it without hurting her. Honami soon turned to Kiyotaka for his help but he refused her way and implored her to be open about her real feelings to the confession. When Chihiro saw Honami with Kiyotaka, she was jealous as Honami apologized for being inconsiderate. Chihiro nearly cried after the latter struggled to answer about what they were but was relieved to hear from Kiyotaka that they were simply friends as he left them to talk. Honami followed Kiyotaka's advice to show her true feelings as she told Chihiro she wasn't interested in her but hoped they can still be friends, leaving a heartbroken Chihiro running off. Despite this event, Honami still hoped they can really go back to normal after the event. It is unknown if they ever patched up their relationship or whether they still associate with each other. During the summer break, the two hang out with each other at the pool meaning they are still on good terms even though aren't seen directly interacting with one another. Ryūji Kanzaki Not much is known about their relationship, but she appears to get along well with Ryūji as they are both in the same class. In Episode 4, Ryūji didn't mind helping Honami and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji gather evidence for Ken Sudō's case. She appeared to respect him as she agreed with his theory about Ken possibly being set for his expulsion. During the survival test, they tried to do reconnaissance on who C-Class' leader may be but found the camp deserted. After the survival test, they discussed the test results and shared a laugh on the outcome of the test. She then questioned him about what they were told about points and how they could decide on what to do with them. Other Classmates Besides being class representative, Honami's outgoing and engaging personality make her adored by her classmates. They were seen hugging and thanking her for tutoring them after they got good grades on the test. Chie Hoshinomiya As her homeroom teacher, Honami respects her as such though she does consider her to be eccentric because of her drinking. Chie particularly views Honami in a good light since she is the class rep. During the cruise, the two got a massage together and discussed the students of other classes they should watch out for and while Honami is put off by her teacher's erratic behavior, she seemed to see her teacher is right about watching Kiyotaka due to his unknown capabilities. C-Class Kakeru Ryūen Honami appears to be familiar with him and his ways as shown when she quickly stopped him and his henchman from provoking Ken Sudō. Though he tried to cover up his intentions, she saw right through them and reprimanded them for their actions while they complied and left Sudō alone. This displayed deference to her as neither Kakeru or his men tried to go against her order and did as they were told. D-Class Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Kiyotaka and Honami first met when she was walking through the school store after Kikyō greeted her and stated her goal of being friends with everyone despite their class. While they caught a glimpse of another, there was no interaction between the two. He later watched her stop Ken Sudō from getting into a fight with Kakeru and some students of C-Class. In Episode 4, she met him formally where she asks Kikyō if she was dating Kiyotaka, but was told that it wasn't the case. She later asked to see him and begged him for aid by asking him to pretend to be her boyfriend after one of her friends gave her a love letter. This showed that even though they just met, she trusted him to an extent as she could have chosen anyone besides him. Though Kiyotaka refused at first, she continued to beg for his help as she was unsure of how to properly answer the confession, but her admirer showed up and saw them together. When asked by Chihiro what they were, Honami tried to nervously "confirm" that they were a couple but Kiyotaka answered first stating he and Honami were simply friends, to her surprise. He left telling her to talk it out with her admirer after explaining how hard it was to gather the courage to confess to someone. She was amazed by his wisdom and followed his advice of being honest to Chihiro. This event proved he has no problem associating with her and is willing to help out but it is unknown if he genuinely considers her to be a friend or if it was simply a ruse to cover for her. After Honami had turned down Chihiro, she met up with him and thanked Kiyotaka for helping her as she apologized for dragging him into her mess but he was fine with it as Honami smiled on and stated she owed him a favor for his help. She acted on her word as she would later help him in proving the innocence of Ken Sudō. Kiyotaka was confused by her actions but she assured him that she wasn't up to something, as she slyly winked at him and reminded him that she had owed him a favor. This gained attention from Kikyō and the other students, who wondered exactly why Honami owed Kiyotaka. She helped him get evidence for the fight Sudō was in and had no problem in letting him borrow her phone after he asked for it, though she quickly reclaimed it after it looked like he saw how many points she had but continued to offer aid. In Episode 6, he asked to borrow points from her to get security cameras, promising to pay her back. After completing his task, he met up with her and they talked, as it appeared that she has noticed his hidden intelligence as she wondered why he's in D-Class with his cunning plan. He gave her a vague answer as she smiled in response to the answer, probably out of respect for his privacy. She later helped him in saving Airi from a crazed stalker by bringing security to take the culprit away. This event would suggest the two are really friends if she was willing to aid him though she had no obligation to do so. During summer break, they hung out at the pool with some of their classmates. Honami would tease Airi in a playful manner for her close relationship and obvious romantic affections towards Kiyotaka after she said she came after he invited her. When Kikyo mentioned Honami's own close relationship with him, she is seen smiling, showing she has no problem with people mentioning their association. While they don't interact on the cruise, Ms. Hoshinomiya made a list of students that B-Class should be watching out for. There was a certain student that she seemingly forgot, to which Honami immediately asked if she had meant Kiyotaka, which her teacher confirmed. This further proved that Honami sees that there is more to Kiyotaka's capabilities than he lets on and she is curious as to why he hides them. During the survival test, they met up and she allowed him to scout her camp after he and Suzune came to observe it. They have another encounter at C-Class' deserted camp when Kiyotaka and Airi meet them. While there, he asked her and Ryūji about Kōhei Katsuragi and Arisu Sakayanagi with her giving as much information as she could about the two leaders of Class 1-A. Due to his monologue at the end of the anime, it is unknown what he actually thinks of her, however, it can be seen that he seems to value their association, as he chose not to jeopardize their classes alliance when identifying class leaders for the end of the survival test. Kikyō Kushida In the anime, she is shown to be on good terms with Kikyō as they greeted each other with a wave sometime after school first started. When questioned about their interactions by Kiyotaka, Kikyō responded by stating she was simply trying to be friends with everyone. In Episode 4, she greeted Kikyō and inquired if she was dating Kiyotaka but was told it was not the case. She helped Kikyō and her friends in proving Ken's innocence, with Kikyō thanking her for the assistance. Kikyō was very curious to know exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka after she stated she had a debt to him. They hung out at the pool for summer break, when Honami teased Airi's relationship and romantic feelings towards Kiyotaka, Kikyō mentioned Honami's relationship with him as well, which resulted in her smiling. Suzune Horikita They barely had any interaction until Episode 7, where they hung out at the pool during summer break. During changing, Suzune questioned Honami over the growth of her chest size as the latter was somewhat embarrassed on answering and gave a hesitant answer before inquiring as Suzune shrugs it off. Honami was seen smiling after Suzune and Kikyō a made note of her and Kiyotaka's friendship. It appears Honami recognized Suzune's intelligence because on the cruise her teacher included her in the list of people in the other classes that she should watch out for. Airi Sakura There hasn't been much interaction between them, but in Episode 6 she and Kiyotaka came to Airi's aid when she was pursued by a crazed stalker who tried to force himself on her. During summer break, they hung out at the pool where Honami would notice and tease Airi in a playful manner for her close relationship and obvious romantic feelings towards Kiyotaka, much to Airi's embarrassment. They met again in the survival test where Kiyotaka and Airi encountered Honami and Ryūji at C-Class' abandoned camp but there was no interaction between them. Other D-Class students Unlike most of the upper-class students, she doesn't share their views of looking down on D-Class and doesn't oppose to interacting or befriending students of D-Class. She is even aware of many of them have potential to reach the upper class and makes it a necessity to list them, which shows she is interested in them. Student Council Miyabi Nagumo References Category:Relationships